Kala x Mustang
by Kala Elric
Summary: this story is also going to be on my Wattpad Account Kariakirigaya33 and so you can read the summary over there.
Karia: this is also going to be uploaded onto Wattpad. My Wattpad name is **Kariakirigaya33**. This is under the same name as this story and I hope you like it. I`m going to have Roy younger than he already is in the show because of how I have my character. I don't own anything from this show just my character Kala and the plot.

* * *

"You asked to see me sir?"

A young 26 year old looked up from his many stacks of paper work that was piled on top of his desk. He has black hair and his bangs came down, almost covering his dark blue eyes but missing them by a couple of inches. He was wearing the Amestrian Military Uniform. The color scheme is a medium blue with silver lining on the sleeves, the neck are, and the part that goes in front of his chest. His skin tone is a medium tan color that turns lighter in the sunlight and it turns darker when he is in the shade. This man smiles as he looked up towards the person that came into the room. It was a 26 year old woman wearing the same uniform as the male who had just summoned her into his huge and bland office.

"Yes Tornado. I have a new mission for you from the Fuhrer."

Tornado, AKA Kala Elric, smiled at her fellow military personal. She walked over to the black haired male and stopped right before she ran into the desk that is in front of her. This young woman is a dark brown haired woman with gold eyes. Her feet were covered by a pair of park brown boots that have a gold chain on the sides and the heels are raised up a bit and go narrow when it touches the ground. Kala got her hair color from her mother, Trisha Elric, and got her eye color from her father, Van Hohenhiem. Her brown hair goes down to her lower back but she keeps it in a braided bun on the lower part of the back of her head.

"What is the mission Colonel Mustang? Where do I have to go?"

Colonel Mustang, who also goes by the name of Roy, lifted up his hands and Kala saw that it was a package. She took it and then opened it. She was soon looking at a light blue shirt that gets covered by a white jacket. Underneath both the jacket and the shirt is a blue skirt that goes a little past her knees. Seeing these had Kala giving the Colonel a really strange look.

"We need you to go under cover into Lior to make sure there are no more uprisings. For this mission you are going to need a fake name so no one figures out that you are from the military and that you are a State Alchemist."

Kala saluted the colonel and when she turned to leave the office so she could start her mission, Kala was suddenly stopped by Roy hugging her from behind. She was surprised for about 10 seconds before she relaxed and rested her left hand on top of Roy`s hands and the leaned her head back to lay on Roy`s shoulder. Kala had no idea what started this but she was loving every single second of it. Roy never does this to any girl that he has known so she wondered why the Flame Alchemist went and gave Kala a hug and not any other girl.

"Be careful out there Tornado. I do not want anything bad to happen to you. You mean so much to me and so I do not want to lose you to anything bad like getting yourself killed."

Kala smiled and then turned around in Roy`s arms so she could wrap her one flesh arm and one automail arm around Colonel Mustang`s waist. Being in his arms made her feel as safe as she felt when Kala went into the Ishvalan War and had her arm get cut off by a surviving Ishvalan. Roy came to her aid and got her to the doctors to have it wrapped. After that, Kala moved from Ishval to Resembool with Roy at her side comforting Kala the entire way. Feeling Roy with Kala now made her feel even more safe than when she had to return to Resembool. Roy helped Kala to her home but had to return to the battle field since all State Alchemists were asked to turn the tides of the Ishvalan War.

"Do not worry Roy. I am going to be perfectly fine out on the field."

Kala leaned away from her superior officer and smiled at him. She already had two younger brothers who worry whenever she has to leave for a mission. Kala did not need anymore people to worry for her because she was in the military. She had to deal with her mom being worried as well but since she died when Kala was 21, Kala now only has Edward and Alphonse that truly care about her. Besides Roy of course, but he doesn't tell Kala that though. Kala then leaned her head towards Roy`s and then kissed him on the forehead. Kala had gotten the tall gene from her father, Hohenhiem, and so she was almost as tall as Roy when she was flat footed but was the same height when she is wearing her high heel boots. Roy and Kala smiled at each other as they finally let go so Kala could go change into her undercover clothes. Kala turned away from Roy and then left the room so she could change. A few minutes later Kala came back wearing the other clothes and her hair was in a new hairstyle. Her hair is down in a ponytail that she had brushed many times to get it right.

"Wow Kala, you look amazing. You look cute with your hair down."

Kala blushed a deep red that Roy loved seeing on his best friend that he has known since they were 9 years old. That was 2 years before Edward was born but 3 years before Alphonse was born. when Edward and Alphonse turned 7 and 6 years old, Kala was 18 and left Resembool so she could travel around Amestris before she tried to become a State Alchemist. She wanted to be and Alchemist for her best friend and so she could be with him for the rest of her living life. Kala was able to pass the State Alchemist test at the age of 19 which made her the youngest person ever to pass the test. That was until Edward passed at the age of 12.

"Kala"

Kala shook her head hard to get the thoughts out of her head. She looked up at Roy and smiled at him to show that she was perfectly fine.

"Don't worry Roy. This is just embarrassing since you never really complimented my hair before. It just surprised me."

Roy smiled at the eldest Elric sibling. He did not mean to surprise Kala but it seemed to happen either way.

"I'm not lying though Kala. You do look cute."

Kala smiles back and then turned around so she could leave the room to go on her mission. Roy saw her leaving and ran up to Kala. He grabbed her left hand and pulled Kala close to his body. Kala's eyes grew wide as Roy suddenly grabbed her head and pulled it up just an inch and gently laid his lips onto Kala's softer ones. She gasped a little and her eyes soon started to droop because of the soft kiss. It was a huge shock on the brunette girl but she got over the shock quickly and kissed the man that she has loved for the past 15 years. They soon needed air and so the Colonel and the major broke the kiss so they could breath. Kala locked her eyes with Roy's and blushed when she saw love shining in her superior officer's dark blue eyes. She sent the look back.

"When you get back, I'm going to take you out on a date."

Kala nods and she was finally able to turn around, State Alchemist Watch in her right jacket pocket, and left the room with a confident look on her face. As she closed the door, Kala looked up towards Roy and smiled really bright to show how much she could not wait to return home.


End file.
